Bunny and Me
by Spoot Poot
Summary: A little girl comes for a visit, and teaches the boys a lesson... Wufei is the only one who really sees....


Bunny and Me.

Spoot: hey, look at me all back from the dead and stuff! HAHAH!

Duo: Hey, this ones a little weird...even for you.

Spoot: Shooooosh, you'll give it away! and that would not make Bunny happy...

Summry: A baby sitting mission gone all wrong. She was only there for a few hours...

The boys.  
Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, And...Trowa they can deal with alot of things...ALOT.  
Like Heero taking a bullit to the chest and shrugging it off.  
Like...Duo getting a constant beating from Wufei.  
Like Wufei haveing to deal with Duo.  
Like...Quatre dealing with the horror of the world with a sip of tea.  
And Trowa..who now deals with it all, with a lock of his bedroom door.  
But this...this was...this was bad...

Sally smiled...she was more than pleased with the mission she had given the boys, more...than pleased. the 5 boys were all looking at a very small girl...the age of 4.  
Her blond curly hair brought up in pigtails. her pretty Green Sundress...with a bit of a koolaid stain on the front. grape! and her little stuffed bunny dangling from her tiny hand. right down to her black, overly polished round toed baby doll shoes. her mother dressed her, and she was the pick of the pack. or so little Jimmy Leroy from down the road though.

She had her thumb in her mouth, and her big blue eyes said "Love me"

Heero looked over at Sally. "This is your idea of a joke...right?"  
He asked. she just shook her head.  
"Not one bit funny..." Wufei Scoffed, never removing his eyes from her...she was a little kid...kids were..hoolagis...hooligins stole things.  
"well...Whats your name sweety?" Quatre said, breaking the silence, and the hurtful stairs.  
The little girl pulled her thumb from her mouth with a little -Smack-  
Her voice was soft..and tiny.  
"Samantha..." she said with a lisp.  
Quatre smiled. "Shes just to cute!" he said. Trowa looked over at him.  
"and we can do this...it'll be easy."  
"'dose not play well with others' Mean anything to you." said trowa.  
"you'll do fine!" said Quatre reaching over and lifting the little girl up. he hoisted her on to his hip, as if he had been down that road before. he had skilled and trained hands for this kind of thing. "I'll take her to the conference room and get her settled in." he said. as he turned away. She looked over his shoulder, glared at Wufei, then pointed a finger...right at HIM!  
He jumped, "DID YOU SEE?!" he stammerd, "did you see that?"  
"See what?" asked Duo.  
"She...threatened me." Wufei said softly.  
"Oh Wufei!" sally exclaimed.  
"You saw! she pointed at me...and that look..."  
"Shes 4!!" Heero said. "I don't really like kids that much ether wufei...but this is ridicules."  
"Totaly..." Duo said, looking up at a 'Little bit' taller Heero.  
Wufei glared at the two. Duo...if Heero was a pirate, Duo would be the parrot.  
"she did...I know she did..." Wufei pouted.

"there we are...a nice little blanki to sit on, some books to color in, and your dolly. All set." Quatre said in a soothing tone. She looked him up and down behind her thumb. then looked at her bunny. She reached over and handed it off to him. Quatre took it with a smile. "Oh thank you!" he said sweetly. "but, could you keep him safe for me?" he asked handing it back. She refused it, and one handedly began to color. Quatre giggled.  
"Ok, well, I'll set him here with you-"  
She grunted out a protest and pushed the bunny on him.  
"Ok, ok, I'll take him. I promise to keep him safe. you can count on me! Ok?" she nodded, then, promptly ignord him. He stood and left the room.

"so we each get an hour with her. ok?" said Heero, mainly to Trowa who seemed to be in another conversation with himself in his head. "OK? Trowa..." He looked Heero's way. "Ok, good...now..." he was cut short by the return of Quatre. "Sorry...sorry, please, keep going." he stammered as he tried to find his seat. Heero Smiled slightly and began again.  
Quatre sat next to Wufei and looked up at the head of the room. Wufei...looked down, at..it...that bunny.  
Why the hell did he have it...or, dose "It" have Quatre?  
and why is it that its so hard to geet the Twix out of the vinder, but not the Ho Ho's.  
Wufei shook his head.  
"MIND GAMES!" he shouted jumping up and pointing at the bunny.  
Heero stopped his lecture, and everyone looked his way.  
"You see...mind games..."  
"Wufei...are you alright? you want me to make you some tea?" asked Quatre.  
"Blink twice if you're being held..." he said quietly to Quatre.  
"What are you saying?!" He yelled pushing wufei away.  
Wufei pointed down at the bunny.  
Quatre looked and laughed.  
"Samantha wanted me to have him for the time being. shes such a sweet little thing..."  
"Is she now?! Is she? Really...the bunny's a weapon...I know it..." Heero began to make his way to Wufei. "NO!!! LEAVE ME ALONE! I KNOW WHAT I SAW!!!!" Heero grabbed him, and tossed him over his shoulder. "Common 'cojack'" he said. "Put me down 'Learch' you have no idea whats going on! you're a fool!!! FOOOOL!"  
his cries could be heard from down the hall as Heero carried him to Sick bay.

some say the devil takes on many forms, from the serpent to the fallen angle.  
But who would have thought....

Quatre and Trowa made there way into the conference room, to find her laying on the floor asleep. Quatre put a finger to his lips. and Trowa nodded. he walked over and very carefully picked her up, and craddled her. Trowa smiled for a moment, as he watched his lover caress this chiled in such a manner, it made him think of having one of there own, but only for a moment, he shook his head and followed Quatre out.

He placed her softly on her mat. covered her, and placed the bunny by her side. then looked up at Trowa. who looked again, in another world.  
"you ok?" Quatre wisperd. Trowa came crashing back into reality with his usual "Uh huh" Quatre smiled. "Ok...come on, lets you and I go get a cup of coffee..shall we, and let Heero take it from here..."  
Trowa agreed egerly and the two left the room.

The little girls eyes opened...

-pitter pat-  
Wufei looked up from his book.  
-pitter pat-  
Footsteps...he looked around the room.  
a giggle.  
he jumped up, only to see a small shadow run across the wall.  
"Hey...hey...little...girl?"  
another giggle.  
He tuned and there she was!  
Wufei jumped.  
"you...what are you doing in here?"  
She did not aswer, just staired up at him with her large Black eyes.  
"run along and play now, I have no time for you..."  
"Why?"came her tiny voice.  
"Well, I just dont..."  
"Why?"  
Because, I'm real busy."  
"Why?"  
Wufei's eye twitched.

"BACK TO HELL WITH YOU!"  
The guys jumped at the yell. it was Wufei. the all rushed to his room to see him standing over Samantha pointing a finger right in her face, she was crying.  
"WUFEI!" Duo Shouted.  
"Whats wrong with you?!" Quatre huffed out snatching up Samanthat and cuddling her close.  
"s-shes the Devil I say!" Wufei panted out.  
"Enough!! Thats it! we are locking you in here!" said Heero. Wufei looked at him with desspret eyes, those, cole eyes. they always said more than his mouth. right now, a plea of beleif. "Guys...look at here..just look..."  
they all shook there heads.  
They left the room, shutting the door on a pleaing Wufei.

"Has he lost his mind...or have we?" Said Duo. looking at Samantha. "Dont worry kidd-o he's just a..Big Green Meany!" he said in a funny voice, making her smile behind her thumb.  
Quatre was pasing back and forth, when his eyes fell on her hands, where was her bunny, she had it a moment ago.  
Just then a screem came from down the hall.

The boys burst into the copy room. sally lay on the floor, pail...and hardly breathing.  
"I got her! I got HER!" Wufei said rushing in. the boys backed away. he lifted her up slightly, and she grabbed on to his collor. "p-please...dont let him get away....." She gasped out.  
"who?" asked Heero, but she went limp. Wufei jusr buried his head in her hair.

"ok, lets just say...we beleive you...Whats going on?"  
Asked Heero. Wufei lowerd his head.  
"This is a big deal here...get a grip!" Duo said, shaking Wufei.  
"Duo, stop...just stop..." Quatre said placing a hand on his sholder.  
"I cant buy this...I just cant...theres someone here, in the base...someone got in...and.."  
Wufei looked up, his eyes red, his Cheeks stained with tears.  
"yeah, and her name is Samantha..." he said softly. then lowerd his head again.  
"no, I'm sorry, but you're wrong...just wrong, that little angle-"  
"ANGLE?!" Wufei shouted looking up once more. "You're joking right!? cant you see it!!! cant you?!"  
"no..." Trowa said, looking over at the little girl now standing in the doorway.  
"Hung'wee" she said softly.  
"yeah I bet you are..." said wufei.  
She looked over at him and smiled. "Big G'ween Meany." she said pointing at him. his eye twitched and the room laughed.  
"you shouldnt be here..." he said standing up. "go back to the Hell you came from...go on now..."  
"Wufei shes a child..." said Quatre.  
"no, shes a mogwai..." said Wufei.  
The boys looked puzzled.  
"mogwai are certain demons, which often inflict harm on humans, its an old Chinese thing..." he said. Heero shook his head. "thats it, you've gone mad, I say we have you put away..."  
"now thats just not fair..." a more adult...hollowed voice came from Samantha. the boys jumped.  
"its a good trick, what with the toy and all." Wufei said.  
"You wanna play?" she asked him.  
"no, I want you to go back to where you came from."  
"you keep saying the same thing..." she said.  
now the boys turn there heads to Wufei.  
"You killed Sally..."  
"No, I did not...Bunny did, and Bunny is not happy..."  
Suddenly Duo began to giggle. "Ok, Ok, this is amazing, wheres the wires.  
you hear this...bunnys NOT happy! AHAHA!! thats great..." he finished with a sigh as he whiped his eye.

What happen after that is a blur. noone really knew what became of the boys, noone but me...and well, I'll never tell, now, come allong Bunny, we have some fun to get back to.

ZEH EAND!!!

well, there you have it, all done. I know, I was on a roll. I needed achange! and I like it...but dont worry, the boys are fine...See...

Duo: All good, Right here, dont worry ladies...I'm still here!

Ok, Duo...thats good enough...so, yeah, tell me what you think. Good, bad...both, its ok, you can tell me, I can take it...I mean, its not like I love you or nothin' not like I spent 35 hours in the delevery room, just to squeeze that big head out of my-

Wufei: OK! ok, thank you...Thank you would do...Thank you everyone for reading....


End file.
